Flexible elongate objects are common across many industries, including the healthcare industry. Such objects can include, for example, flexible tubes, power cords, communication wires, straps, and cables. When in use, these objects can become tangled, making them cumbersome to move from place to place as needed. In a hospital setting, such tangled objects can pose a hazard in the vicinity of a patient's bed. Moreover, unintended tangling and bending of a flexible elongate object could adversely affect the operation of the flexible elongate object. This could include, for example, a fluid delivery tube being kinked to restrict fluid flow and/or a power cord becoming unplugged.